


What He Wants To Do

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman wants certain things, but won't let himself have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants To Do

Batman does not always see her coming, but he does not let her know that. Instead, he calmly hides both his surprise and the surge of pleasure her illicit visits bring. Her dainty form perches on the ledge near him, and he wants to reach out, pull her under his cape to visibly protect her. Instead, he asks her why she’s out on a night like this, what heist she has planned. When her lips turn down in a pout, he smirks, even though it hurts to wound her that way.

A bit of witty banter on her part, stoic silence on his, and she moves off, into the rain of the night. He watches her go, and he knows he should follow, to prevent her latest theft. Instead, he decides that he needs to go check on Penguin, turning a blind eye to the capers of his feline desire.


End file.
